Par les chemins du passé
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Elle n'est qu'une Serdaigle comme les autres, celle qui se fond dans le paysage pour ne pas voler la vedette à Harry Potter. Pourtant, elle a aussi une histoire. Elle a foulé le sol de Poudlard avec ses doutes, ses peurs et ses deuils. Elle a découvert certaines facettes effrayantes de la magie. Elle est Daisy Scrimgeour et elle n'a jamais renié ses origines.
1. Par delà les grilles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf mes OC.

 **Note d'histoire** : Ceci est un recueil d'OS, tous en lien avec mon OC **Daisy Scrimgeour**. Ce sont des OS qui complètent plus ou moins mon recueil de Drabbles _My background life as Daisy Scrimgeour_ où le format ne permet pas de tout développer à son sujet, particulièrement son enfance. La même Daisy que vous pouvez aussi retrouver dans _Le silence est un ami qui ne trahit jamais_.

 **Note de chapitre** : Ce texte est court car il a été écrit pendant une des nuits HPF et je ne l'ai pas retouché.

* * *

 **Par delà les grilles**

* * *

Avec des gestes remplis d'amour, Rufus noue l'écharpe de sa fille. Daisy ne tient pas en place, elle ne cesse de courir à travers toute la maison en chantant des airs de Noël, insouciante. Elle ignore tout de la douleur qui étreint son père et ce dernier la lui cache, préférant garder son enfant à l'abri de cette émotion si néfaste. Il lui murmure de se calmer un peu et met un bonnet sur sa tête, s'amusant à le descendre bas sur son front pour obstruer sa vue. La fillette se met à rire et tend les bras devant elle, poussant un petit hurlement amusé lorsque l'Auror la soulève dans ses bras et rit avec elle. Il finit par lui rendre sa vision entière et termine de l'habiller, saisissant ensuite sa petite main gantée dans la sienne avant de quitter les lieux.

La petite fille s'émerveille d'apercevoir autant de neige, même si ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle adore l'hiver pour sa couche blanche, pour tous les feux de cheminée les soirs où le froid prend le dessus, pour ces bons petits chocolats chauds qui suivent les longues journées à lutter contre l'obscurité. C'est une saison où la nature perd au profit d'une époque de sommeil. Son père lui a déjà parlé de tous ces animaux qui s'endorment afin de revenir plus forts au printemps, des arbres qui abandonnent leurs dernières feuilles pour revêtir un plus bel habit de couleurs vives dès que la chaleur refait surface. Le froid ne la dérange pas, elle aime se rouler dans la neige mais son père la réprimande souvent pour ce comportement, la ramenant dans leur maison pour la réchauffer en lui rappelant que la prudence est la meilleure des alliées.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, c'est lui qui l'entraîne à sa suite. Daisy salue quelques passants en levant sa main libre, reconnaissant des visages familiers. Certains lui font des clins d'œil alors que d'autres viennent discuter avec son père. Rufus ne fait pas durer les conversations, il reste vague sur des sujets propres au Ministère et prétexte des affaires importantes à régler. Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge, il a mieux à faire que de parler des dernières recherches au sujet de sorciers accusés de magie noire. Il n'ignore pas que du travail l'attendra dès son retour mais il consacre cette journée à sa fille et à la promesse qu'il lui a faite, parce qu'il ne sera pas toujours là pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils parviennent à destination, l'Auror pousse la grille ouvragée qui grince sous l'effet du froid et de l'humidité. Contre sa main, celle de sa fille tremble un peu et il la regarde du coin de l'œil. La fillette n'ose pas avancer, ses yeux détaillent les différents monuments funéraires qui s'alignent en face d'elle. Elle n'a que six ans mais elle a supplié son père d'aller voir la tombe de sa mère, prétendant être assez grande, citant le nom de certains élèves de sa classe qui ont déjà assisté à des enterrements. Rufus considère qu'elle est encore trop jeune mais il ne veut pas décevoir son enfant, pas alors qu'elle est la lumière qui éclaire les ténèbres de son existence. Il s'agenouille devant la fillette, sans faire attention à la neige qui mouille aussitôt son pantalon, et il plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison, souffle doucement l'Auror en prenant ses petits mains dans les siennes. Tu as déjà parcouru un long chemin.

— Non ! s'écrie Daisy avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je veux voir maman. Tu as promis ! »

Rufus est déconcerté par ce ton déchirant, par ce besoin qui émane de sa fille. Il la serre dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux, retenant sa propre tristesse. Dans ce cimetière, une partie d'eux est enterrée, sous une dalle dure où sont gravées quelques lettres. D'un geste mal assuré, l'Auror guide la fillette jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère, la soutenant pour cette première fois. Daisy se penche légèrement pour effleurer du bout des doigts l'inscription à la mémoire de cette femme qu'elle n'a jamais connue.

 _À Maisie Scrimgeour, au nom d'un amour perdu dans les secrets de la magie_.

À cet instant précis, l'enfant ignore le sens de ces mots. Mais ils hanteront ses rêves de jeune fille, pour devenir partie intégrante de sa vie d'adulte. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle retire l'un de ses gants et pose la main sur la pierre froide. Pour la première fois, il lui semble comprendre une vérité qui l'effraie et qui la pousse à se réfugier dans les bras de son père en sanglotant. Malgré tous ses espoirs de petite fille, sa mère ne sera qu'une image dans un album photo, un nom sur une tombe et un souvenir dans les pensées du seul membre de sa famille.


	2. Par delà les pleurs

**Par delà les pleurs**

* * *

 _Mars 1987_

Les pleurs de Daisy réveillent Rufus en pleine nuit. Inquiet, l'Auror quitte aussitôt son lit avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille, sa baguette à la main. Le faible rayon du lumos est à peine perceptible mais éclaire suffisamment le long couloir vide. Devant la porte, il s'arrête en entendant les violents sanglots qui lui serrent le cœur. Sans une hésitation, il entre dans la pièce et découvre la fillette recroquevillée dans un coin, une photographie entre ses mains. En quelques pas, il la rejoint et s'assoit à ses côtés, sur le sol, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Même si elle ne retient pas ses larmes, l'enfant accepte l'étreinte paternelle qui semble la sortir peu à peu de son état. Sans la brusquer, Rufus saisit l'image animée qu'il connaît si bien et qui immortalise l'un des fameux sourires de Maisie. Il comprend qu'il a dû l'oublier dans un livre, posée entre deux pages, et il regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, sachant pertinemment que Daisy recherche la moindre occasion de se raccrocher à des souvenirs qu'elle ne possède pas.

D'un mouvement du poignet, l'Auror fait apparaître des bulles dans la petite chambre. Pendant quelques minutes, sa fille pleure encore puis elle remarque cette nouveauté. Ses yeux aux reflets d'or qu'elle tient de son père se posent sur les formes rondes et elle tente de chasser ses larmes en frottant ses paupières. Rufus est soulagé de lui accorder un peu de répit mais il sent contre lui les tremblements qui agitent encore la fillette. Daisy a fini par comprendre qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais sa mère et il se sent terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'elle gardait encore un léger espoir de pouvoir appeler « maman » une femme qui serait auprès d'elle. Il sait qu'il est entièrement responsable de ce chagrin qu'elle porte en elle parce qu'il peine à parler de celle qui était tout pour lui. Sa fille ne mérite pas de rester ainsi dans l'ignorance mais il est incapable d'agir autrement malgré tout son amour paternel.

Doucement, la fillette tend une main vers une bulle qui éclate à son contact. Un rire étranglé s'échappe de sa gorge tandis qu'elle recommence, essayant d'attraper les plus belles. Pris au jeu, Rufus varie les formes et les couleurs, jusqu'à leur donner l'apparence des créatures préférées de sa fille. La chambre se remplit peu à peu de niffleurs, de dragons, de rennes et de chouettes. L'esprit de l'Auror divague cependant et fait surgir des loups ainsi que des serpents avant qu'il ne revienne à la raison. Daisy ne paraît pas perturbée par ces bêtes aux dimensions disproportionnées, elle glisse lentement mais sûrement vers un sommeil dû à sa fatigue. Lorsque ses paupières se referment et qu'elle perd l'équilibre, son père la met au lit et pose un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce, tenant toujours dans l'une de ses mains l'image qui a enclenché les sanglots de la fillette.

Sur la photographie, sa femme porte une légère robe d'été aux teintes mauves, avec une fleur dans ses cheveux bruns et un sourire immense aux lèvres. L'ancien Serdaigle se souvient sans mal de ce jour, à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie. Maisie venait de quitter sa famille, en Norvège, pour habiter avec lui dans une petite maison de Londres. Ils croyaient tous les deux que l'avenir s'ouvrait à eux, avec assez de bonheur pour lutter contre les ténèbres qui planaient sur les Iversen. Ils ont fait fausse route, depuis le début, et l'actuel vide dans l'âme de Rufus en est la preuve. Voilà plus de six ans que Maisie est morte, si longues années pendant lesquelles il a fait de son mieux pour palier à son absence auprès de leur fille, dissimulant sa tristesse dans de faibles sourires en évitant de noyer la fillette dans son chagrin. Il aurait aimé protéger un peu plus celle qu'il a aimée afin d'offrir à leur fille une famille unie. Daisy ne mérite pas cette existence sans sa mère, il voudrait lui apporter une joie plus profonde, un avenir plus radieux.

L'Auror soupire, le cœur lourd. Il ne ressent plus le besoin de dormir, toute envie de replonger dans ses rêves a disparu à l'entente des pleurs de sa fille. Il descend à l'étage inférieur et rallume magiquement le feu de la cheminée, s'imprégnant de la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Ses pensées reviennent à sa fille, comme souvent lorsqu'il est anxieux. Daisy a plus de sept ans et elle n'a pas montré de signe de magie depuis sa naissance. Rufus n'en est pas déçu, lui-même a mis du temps avant l'apparition de ses pouvoirs, et il tient à sa fille peu importe qu'elle soit sorcière ou non. En plus d'un enseignement indispensable pour son âge, il lui inculque les deux cultures – sorcière et moldue – afin d'être prêt à parer à toute éventualité. Intérieurement, il préfèrerait presque qu'elle reste ainsi, sans avoir à craindre des sortilèges ou des potions. La magie n'est pas une énergie à prendre à la légère, il l'a appris à ses dépens en entrant dans l'univers maudit de Maisie, et il refuse d'imposer les mêmes épreuves à leur fille.

Un son grave suivi d'une tonalité plus aigüe retentit dans la maison silencieuse. L'Auror s'éloigne de la cheminée, sa baguette à la main, aux aguets. Son sortilège anti-intrusion vient de se déclencher, ce qui ne s'est pas produit depuis la mort de sa femme. Son métier n'est pas le moins dangereux du monde sorcier, il poursuit des mages noirs et les expédie à Azkaban, ce qui lui vaut un certain nombre d'ennemis prêts à tout pour lui faire payer ses arrestations. Il est un bon combattant, qualité requise pour son travail, et il n'est pas de ceux qui reculent devant le danger. Pourtant, il ressent cette pression étrange près de son cœur, une impression d'oppression qui ne le quitte plus. Il n'a pas su sauver Maisie des griffes d'un étranger et il ne veut pas revivre le même scénario avec sa fille. Les ennemis des Iversen ne sont pas de ceux qu'il a appris à combattre pendant sa formation et il a eu la douloureuse expérience d'en rencontrer plusieurs sans pouvoir les vaincre.

Cette fois-ci, le rouage complexe de ses sortilèges agit avec précision. Rufus devine que l'intrus doit déjà être ligoté par des liens invisibles après avoir reçu un sort de désarmement. Une injure prononcée dans une autre langue le tire de sa satisfaction et le ramène plusieurs années en arrière. Cette voix lui est familière mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, il l'associe à l'un des pires chagrins de Maisie, celui où elle a définitivement rompu tous les ponts qui la reliaient à sa famille. L'Auror raffermit la prise qu'il a sur sa baguette et va à la rencontre de l'étranger.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? demande vivement Rufus.

— Je suis là pour Daisy, réplique l'autre homme. Il faut absolument …

— Vous avez perdu tout droit sur elle à l'instant où vous avez abandonné Maisie, le coupe l'Auror. Ma fille n'a pas besoin de vos conseils, Iversen.

— Vous ne pourrez pas toujours la maintenir à l'écart, Scrimgeour. Vous ne lui rendez pas service en l'éloignant de la vérité.

— Elle n'a pas huit ans, j'ignore si elle deviendra une sorcière et je ne compte pas lui parler de vous. Il n'y a aucune vérité pour elle, elle n'est qu'une enfant insouciante et elle le restera.

— Daisy n'aura plus le choix quand ses pouvoirs se manifesteront. _Il_ la retrouvera, comme toutes les autres avant elle, et _il_ lui fera payer les erreurs de son ancêtre.

— Je ne le permettrai pas ! s'emporte l'Anglais. C'est ma fille, personne ne lui causera de mal.

— C'est ce que vous aviez dit pour Maisie et nous connaissons tous les deux les conséquences de votre promesse. Vous avez échoué plusieurs fois, vous ne sauverez pas votre fille. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagent avec la même inimitié. Rufus fait cesser son sortilège malgré la colère qui l'anime et il libère l'importun tout en le gardant à l'œil. Des pas dans l'escalier détournent son attention, Daisy est en haut des marches, intriguée par cet inconnu. L'Auror serre les dents en maudissant intérieurement son visiteur, sachant qu'il aura à affronter les questions de sa fille dès qu'ils seront à nouveau seuls.

« Sortez de chez moi, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu.

— Vous regretterez de ne pas avoir accepté mon aide. »

L'étranger observe brièvement la jeune sorcière avant de tourner les talons d'un pas déterminé. D'un coup de baguette, Rufus verrouille la porte derrière lui et soupire longuement. Daisy descend les dernières marches pour le rejoindre sans cacher son expression curieuse.

« C'est qui ?

— Quelqu'un que tu ne reverras pas, lui répond son père. Oublie-le, ce sera plus simple.

— Il a parlé de maman. »

L'insistance de sa fille blesse l'Auror plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait préféré ne pas hausser le ton pour ne pas la réveiller mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. La visite de l'autre sorcier a ranimé de mauvais souvenirs dans son esprit, des instants du passé qu'il pensait loin derrière eux. D'une voix douce, Rufus rappelle à son enfant qu'il est temps pour elle de retourner au lit et il la conduit à sa chambre sans faire attention à ses protestations. Un jour sans doute il devra avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle mais il n'est pas encore prêt à lui révéler certains secrets. Pour le moment, sa principale préoccupation consiste à tout faire pour ne plus voir de pleurs dans ses yeux.


End file.
